The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Austrian Pine (Pinus nigra) named xe2x80x98Teardrop,xe2x80x99 which was discovered by Amie Wilhelmsen at a nursery located in Aurora, Oreg. The original plant was a seedling, which came from a group of seedlings potted in five-gallon containers for the purpose of growing Pinus nigra. 
The xe2x80x98Teardropxe2x80x99 variety differs from other seedlings of Pinus nigra in that the xe2x80x98Teardropxe2x80x99 variety has a columnar and dwarf growth habit. More specifically the xe2x80x98Teardropxe2x80x99 variety growth habit is characterized, in part, by the following:
(1) The narrow conic to columnar habit of this new variety is formed by the branches, which grow sharply upward forming a very acute angle with the trunk. The branch growth creates a very narrow compact crown in relation to tree height. The maximum crown spread is typically from about 30 inches to about 42 inches on 12-13 year old specimen with a height of about 8 to 10 feet.
(2) The dwarf nature of the xe2x80x98Teardropxe2x80x99 variety is formed with annual whorl spacing from about 6 inches to about 12 inches, and new growth each year is approximately the same. Other varieties of Pinus nigra typically have whorl spacing from about 12 inches to about 24 inches. The crown on a typical 5-foot tall xe2x80x98Teardropxe2x80x99, variety of tree is from about 18 inches to about 24 inches.
(3) The branches are typically smaller in size as compared to other known members of the genus, however, they have the same needle pattern as other members of the genus. Lateral branches are less susceptible to shearing caused by forces of nature than the parent species. Branches do not seem to reflect away from the trunk due to advancing growth. The expected height of a typical xe2x80x98Teardropxe2x80x99 variety of tree at 25 years is about 20 feet to about 25 feet tall. A 12-year old specimen is presently approximately 9 feet tall with a width of 3 feet.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by grafting, as performed at the direction of David Sather at Serendipity Nursery, Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. Moreover, the tree enhibits good union between the root stock and the grafting stock with no rejection tendencies.
The accompanying FIGS. show typical specimens of the vegetative growth of this new variety, depicted in color as nearly true as it is reasonably possible to make the same in a color illustration of this character.
The following is a detailed description of the invention based on plants grown in a nursery in Canby, Oreg. Color descriptions and other terminology are used herein in accordance with ordinary dictionary significance unless otherwise noted with reference to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart (R.H.S.). It should be noted that growth and/or color varies with time of year, lighting conditions, and soil and nutrient conditions. For example, leaf colors may be brighter green if the trees are grown in soil with greater nitrogen concentrations, and may be more yellow when grown in soil containing lesser amounts of nitrogen.